pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Beauty and the Ultraman Leo (Thomas O'Malley Human Style)
Thomas O'Malley, TomandCleocatra and Rainbow Max's movie-spoof of "Beauty and the Beast". Cast: * Belle - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * The Beast - Ultraman Leo (Ultraman Leo) * Prince Adam - Eric (The Little Mermaid) * Gaston - Governe Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) * Lefou - Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) * Lumiere - Kimba (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) * Lumiere (Human) - Hercules (Hercules) * Cogsworth - Timon (The Lion King) * Cogsworth (Human) - Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) * Mrs. Potts - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) * Mrs. Potts (Human) - Serena/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) * Chip - Scrappy Mouse (Mighty Mouse: the New Adventures) * Chip (Human) - Pinocchio 3000 (Pinocchio 3000) * Feather Duster - Kitty (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) * Feather Duster (Human) - Misty (Pokemon) * Wardrobe - Mewsette (Gay Purr-ee) * Sultan - Mooch (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) * Sultan (Dog) - Plato (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * The Stove - Robin Hood (Robin Hood) * The Hat Stand - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * The Old Hag/Enchantress - Kangaroo (Dot and the Kangaroo)/Heidi the Hippo (Meet the Feebles) * The Baker - Chai Raja (Chai Chai) * Bookseller - Trevor Troublemeyer (Sidekick) * Bimbettes - Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service), Fio (Porco Rosso) and Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) * Maurice - Ford Pines (Gravity Falls) * Phillippe - Altivo (The Road To El Dorado) * Monsieur D'Arque - Alejandro (Total Drama) * Madame De La Grand Bouche - Mrs Jewls (Wayside) * Tavern Keeper - Uncle Grandpa * Villiagers in The Mob Song played by - Various Villains * The Wolves - Gomora, Dustpan, Tyrant, Dorobon and Astromons (The 6 Ultra Brothers vs The Monster Army) * Pig - Hugo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Gallery Ariel.jpg|Ariel as Belle Ultraman Leo.jpg|Ultraman Leo as The Beast Eric.jpg|Eric as Prince Adam Kimba.jpg|Kimba as Lumiere Ash Ketchum.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Lumiere (Human) Timon.jpg|Timon as Cogsworth Ron Stoppable.jpg|Ron Stoppable as Cogsworth (Human) Pureheart Toontown.jpg|Pearl Pureheart as Mrs. Potts Scrappy Mouse.jpg|Scrappy Mouse as Chip Pinocchio 3000.jpg|Pinocchio 3000 as Chip (Human) Kitty.jpg|Kitty as Feather Duster Misty.jpg|Misty as Feather Duster (Human) Mewsette 1.png|Mewsette as Wardrobe Mooch.jpg|Mooch as Sultan Plato.jpg|Plato as Sultan (Dog) Basil.jpg|Basil Baker Street as The Hat Stand Kangaroo.jpg|Kangaroo and Heidi the Hippo.jpg|Heidi the Hippo as The Old Hag/The Enchantress Chai Raja.PNG|Chai Raja as Baker IMG_2203.JPG|Trevor Troublemeyer as Bookseller S2e12_softy.png|Ford Stan as Maurice 180px-ImagesCAJAJDJY.jpg|Altivo as Phillipe 1707685-nefarious_scar.png|Dr Nefarious as Monsieur D'Arque Gomora.jpg|Gomora, Tyrant.png|Tyrant, Dustpan.jpeg|Dustpan, Dorobon I.png|Dorobon and Astromons.jpeg|Astromons as The Wolves Governe Ratcliffe.jpg|Governe Ratcliffe as Gaston Mr. Smee.jpg|Mr. Smee as Lefou Sailor Moon.jpg|Serena/Sailor Moon as Mrs. Potts (Human) Robin Hood.jpg|Robin Hood as The Stove Kiki.jpg|Kiki, Fio.jpg|Fio and Eilonwy as The Bimbettes.jpeg|Eilonwy as The Bimbettes Hugo.jpg|Hugo as Pig (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Disney XD and Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon and Xilam Pictures Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:My Little Chaiyo Productions Category:TomandCleocatra